Yugi's Kick Ass Weekend
by Manayugi
Summary: Yugi's tired of doing the same things every frecking weekend. Time to mix it up a bit. Warning: Language. Chapter one rewritten. Taking suggestions for this story!
1. Yugi's craptastic Day Rewritten!

Manayugi: **Chapter Rewrite! **I began this story close to two years ago, and looking back at this chapter I find it's that great. It's not a complete rewrite, I'm more so adding/editing/changing sentence structure and names.

Disclaimer: No I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Talking…"

"_Thinking.."_

Oh my god, it's a line….

It was another stupid day in school, in the same stupid school, in the same stupid town. Domino city became a pretty dull place after all the magic and weird Egyptian stuff had ended. Duel monsters lost its popularity and the newest craze was sweeping the nation.

Yugi and his friends were still pretty close, but not did hang out as much as they used to. More so Yugi didn't hang out as much, it was just that they wanted to do the same things every weekend. Lunch at Burger World, arcade till God knows when, and then a movie a Anzu's. Yugi still liked his friends, he was just so bored. The same things week after week, frustrating the teen till he exploded. He wanted to speak up on the matter, but his friends seemed so excited that they didn't notice that the young duelist wasn't.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Hurray TGIF! Yugi's friends approached his desk, smiles plastered across their faces. He knew exactly what they were going to say. Beginning with Jounouchi…

" Hey Yuge! We're goin' to Burger World…" Jounouchi exclaimed with glee. Yugi sighed, his blond friend had quite the appetite and the mention of burgers would set him off.

Then Tristan…

" Then we'll head over to the arcade! I heard there's a new DDR game…" Honda said causally. He held his book bag over his shoulder, and his other hand in his pocket.

"_I swear, if they say movies at Anzu's, I will scream." _Yugi thought to himself, while he felt a twitch in his muscles as he tried to keep his cool.

And you guessed it, Anzu…

"Then movies at my place! I was thinking …" Yugi's eye twitched at that statement. The name of the movie was lost as soon he heard the beginning of her sentence. "So Yugi, what do you think?"

"You want to know what I think?" His friends nodded, with excitement in their eyes.

"You _really_ want to know what I think?" Again Yugi's friends nodded, but this time jumped around in anticipation. Like children on Christmas. Their excitement blinded them as to seeing that Yugi was not happy.

" I think it's …" Yugi started but cut off by a chorus of…

"Yeah!"

"It's…" Again he is cut off by the overly excited chorus.

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"… A BUNCH OF CRAP!" Yugi yelled as he slammed his fists on his desk and stood up from his chair which toppled over. All was silent for a moment or so. Yugi's outburst was extremely odd for the gang. They thought Yugi would love the idea, and it's not like he had ever heard him complain. Unknown to them this was a problem that had been brewing for some time.

"Yuge what's the matter?" Jounouchi asked Yugi. He then turned to Honda and Anzu. "We thought it was a great idea. Right guys?"

"What's the matter? We do the same fucking _(1) _thing every weekend! Burger World, arcade, movie at Tea's! The same crap, over and over again! Why can't we do something new? Like go to the mall, watch movies at a real theatre, or eat at a restaurant that doesn't have the words burger or world in it?" Yugi felt a little better after that. He finally got that all off his chest, and maybe now they could work out something that they could all enjoy. Sure it was a little harsh, but sometimes that was it take to make change.

"Hey! We're just trying to have a good time! You don't have to be a jerk about it!" Honda responded angrily.

"But you guys…" Yugi tried to respond, but was interrupted by Jounouchi. Yugi was really starting to hate being interrupted.

"Yeah! And what's wrong with Burger World? _(2)_" Jounouchi also said angrily. Almost in a rage, of the Brooklyn variety. _(3) _

"Wha.." He was not expecting this to happen. Yugi was once again interrupted. This time by Anzu who was in complete drama queen mode.

" *sniff* I thought you liked spending time with your us Yugi. *sniff sniff* and I thought you liked my movie system?" Anzu went on, but it wasn't understandable through all the sobs.

" I just wanted …"

"Come on guys, let's go have fun without him." Jounouchi said with an emphasis on the word 'him' as he and the rest left Yugi even angrier than before. What the hell! What was that? They were the ones who never thought _Hey Yugi might not want to do this!, _and now he was being labeled as the villain! The first time he actually expressed what he really felt, which they were always trying to get him to do. And he finally does so, and he's yelled at? Yugi went over all of this in his mind as he walked down the hall to leave school. Once he got to the school doors, it was raining…

" Dammit..." Yugi said. He forgot his umbrella at home. And now had to run through the rain. On his long and wet journey home, he was splashed by a passing car, and some kid rode his bike through mud splattering it on Yugi's pants. He wasn't happy until he saw the pink neon sign of the game shop, the sign that told his that this craptastic day was almost over. Yugi reached to open the door, only to find it locked. Weird. He saw a note tucked away off to the side.

_Dear Yugi;_

_Went to visit an old friend, who I haven't seen in years. He's in town for a couple of days, and phoned to catch up. Supper is in the fridge, just heat it up in the microwave. I'll be back at 7:00 sharp! _

_Love, Grandpa_

Alright, Yugi reached into his pocket to retrieve his house keys but they were not there. He checked his other pockets and his back pack, but they were still not to be found. Yugi felt as though he was going to cry. The door was locked, Grandpa wouldn't be home till late, and the worst of it, his keys were in the house. So he sat by the door, since it was covered from the rain. People walking by stared at him, occasionally whispering to each other about the strange boy sitting in front of a closed store in the rain. Finally at 7:45 pm, Grandpa came home. He was late because he and his old friend got to reminiscing and maybe got into the brandy. The elderly man walked up to the door, smile plastered on his face as he looked for the right key. His happy expression soon turned to confusion as he noticed his soggy grandson sitting by the door.

"Yugi, what on earth are you doing out here?" he asked. Yugi looked up at him, his face looked tired, and he had tears streaming down his face. Because that's what a lot of people look like when their friends yell at them, and get soaked on the way home, and get locked out of their home for over 3 hours. Grandpa reached out a hand to help up his upset grandson, and put an arm around his shoulders. "Common by boy, let's go inside."

Once inside Yugi explained what had happened. Sugoroku shook his head, the next time he saw those three he was going to give them a pieces of his mind. He reheated Yugi's dinner, got him warm dry cloths, and a tasty mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon on top. After that Yugi bid goodnight to his Grandpa and sauntered up stairs into his nice warm bed. Never had it felt so inviting and calming. Yugi took a breath in smelling the fragrance of the laundry soap used to wash the sheets. Soon he lulled of to sleep, where he dreamt of a life that wasn't so mundane.

LINELINELINELINELINELINE

Manayugi: There's the first chapter! Some of the content in this story is from personal experience. I have had friends do this to me, where I'll speak my mind about something. And then then next minute my head is chewed off. Oh well…. Please Read and Review!

1) Yugi! Language!

2) Seriously, I've seen it in the anime and manga. What kind of fast food restaurant has waitresses? NOTE: I've been informed that there is a fast food place like this in the United States (Steak & Shakes) I was more so referring to fast food restaurants like McDonalds or A&W. Also I have heard of Steak & Shakes, we don't have them here in Canada, but I wasn't aware it was fast food. I thought it was a normal restaurant.

3) Brooklyn Rage! Thank you LK!

**P.S. I'm taking suggestions for this story. Such as locations characters Yugi should encounter. This would help me very much, and more updates would come out. **


	2. Swiftly, Creepy people on the Bus!

Manayugi: In the time since I written the first chapter, my computer crashed several times. And what happened during the time when I had no computer, I wanted to write the next chapter. But when I got it back. No. Also I have since graduated high school! So on with the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or New York Fries

_Linelinelinelinelinelineline _

Yugi opened his eyes. It took him a moment or two to remember the day before events. He groaned, and curled back under the blankets. Hoping to just stay in bed the rest of the weekend, and deal with Friday's event on Monday. But Yugi's Grandfather had a different idea in mind. The old timer sneakily crept up the stair, down the hall, approached his grandson's bedroom door and …

"Good Morning Yugi!" he cheerfully said as he burst open the door. Yugi retreated farther under the covers with another groan. Perhaps he may leave him alone if he played dead.

"Now Yugi I'll have none of this. Get out of bed and greet this lovely day!" And with that Yugi's blankets were ripped from his bed, and the curtains were opened. Light streamed onto poor Yugi's face, causing his eyes to become irritated. Yugi hissed and covered his face. Grandpa merely laughed at his grandson and left. The teen laid there for another minute or two, thinking of something he could to do today. He thought of going for a walk in the park but that would risk running into his friends, something he didn't want to deal with at the moment. He thought of many other things to do, all of which would lead him to meeting up with the gang.

"_I guess I'm staying home today."_ Yugi thought to himself. He dragged himself out of bed, and got dressed. As he walked downstairs he came up with an idea. A grand idea that would not end up with him running into his friends, and let him have a decent time with no awkward post argument conversations. It was so simple; he'd just go somewhere they would not! Yugi happily walked into the shop where he announced to his grandfather that he would be going out till some time later, and he wasn't sure when he'd be back. He stepped outside and took a deep breath in. The rain from the previous day had freshened everything up, the grass was green, and the flowers were in full bloom. A man in the distance cried 'Free ice cream!' What great day!

_Linelinelinelinelinelineline _

Yugi got off the bus at the mall, one of the many places his friends never went. The mall had a movie theater within it, and many food establishments that were not Burger World. He breathed in deeply, and smiled. Time for some variety in his life. He walked around for a while, until he saw a crowed in front of a new store. It had a flashy sign that glowed from the neon lighting. Curious, he decided to take a quick look to see what the hubbub was about. Yugi finally got to the front, after some tricky crowed weaving, and saw someone he didn't expect to see.

"Rebecca?" Yes there was a now thirteen year old Rebecca Hawkins, dressed in some skimpy teen fashion, modeling what the new store hoped to be the next trend. Rebecca waved her hands to the crowed, and blew them a kiss. She was busy modeling the clothing along with several other teens, until she heard someone say her name. Rebecca looked down from the platform she stood on, to see who called her. And all in one motion, her face went red, and twirled herself around so her back was to Yugi.

Rebecca was the last person he would have expected to see modeling; he always figured that she was the type who'd be an Apple Genius or something like that. He looked confused at the teen girl whose back was still turned to him.

Meanwhile on Rebecca's side; she bowed her head down trying to hide her red face. The young teen girl stood completely stiff with her hands in fists trembling at her sides. She was only doing this as a part time job. Her Grandfather refused to give her an increase in her allowance, which Rebecca thought was unfair. She was in university, and a child prodigy! And she figured that she deserved more than the usual amount she received. So she took this job, and never counted in a million years she would encounter her darling Yugi! It was so humiliating; she imagined the shame on her darlings face. But she couldn't stand like this forever, she must face him! That and her boss didn't look too happy at the moment. Rebecca summoned all her courage and strength, and whirled around to face the Yugi. And he was gone.

Yugi walked away from the store Rebecca was modeling in front of, she seemed upset that he had interrupted her work. So he figured it be best to let her continue working and not jeopardize her job by engaging in some kind of conversation. Yugi admired her bravery for standing there in front of all those people. And wearing such skimpy clothing for her age. That was something he could never do. Yugi continued to walk through the shopping center, and he walked, and walked. The mall was boring. Sure there were many stores, but Yugi only had so much money. He walked to the food court because … eating was fun?

Yugi bought his lunch from let's say… New York Fries. He carried the tray of food to an empty table, where he sat down and began to eat his food. This was much better; true he still did like the food from Burger World, but just not all the time. He grabbed his drink, took a sip, and looked around. Everywhere around him were people sitting with friends (some with family). Laughing, and fooling around. Suddenly Yugi felt very lonely; sitting at the small table all alone.

"_Wow Yugi what a fun weekend…"_ Yugi thought to himself sarcastically. He began to think that he should go home, call his friends and apologize for blowing up at them. But he won't, because the author won't let him. Yugi growled at the author for not letting him do what he wanted. He finished his lunch, cleared away his garbage. Swiftly, he left the mall!

"_Swiftly?__ Why would I swiftly leave the mall?"_ Because shut up. Yugi waited at the bus stop with other mall goers who were also leaving. When the bus arrived it was packed, and there was not an empty seat to be seen. Well there was but they were in the back, on either side of a scary angry looking dude who had long hair and a scraggily bread. (1) Yugi looked occasionally over at the scary breaded man. He never seemed to move or change facial expression; he just continued to stare forward. The driver of the bus whizzed around the city, making it hard for the passengers standing not to fall over. Once at his desired destination, Yugi departed the bus.

"Yugi!" a voice cried. Yugi looked over in the direction of the voice.

_Linelinelinelinelinelineline _

(1): True story guys. Was in the city couple months and this guy just sat there. And really he never moved, he just glared at the front of the bus the whole time I was on the bus. O.o

Manayugi: Well there you go. Only took me close to two years to come out with this second chapter. It may not look like it but this chapter is longer than the last. This just doesn't have as much dialogue. So where has Yugi got off the bus? Who is the mystery voice? Will it be kickass like the title promises? I really don't know! So **suggestions please for the next chapter! **

Thanks for reading guys! And as always please **Review**!


End file.
